Ultra?
Stan unlocks Ultra forms, but it starts to cause a problem. Plot Stan is sleeping. He accidentaly smacks the Ultramatrix off the wall. He turns over, and snores. The Ultramatrix glows green. Three grey spikes come out of the Ultramatrix. "Ultra forms activated." The Ultramatrix said. Stan rolled over, and he transformed... "ULTRA HUMUNGOUSAUR!" He yelled out. He looked like Humungousaur, but with red skin and a black underbelly with three grey spikes on the Ultramatrix. He got up. "Must find master." He said. He stomped away. We see Ultra Humungousaur in the same room as the previous episode. There is a contaner with black dust inside. Ultra Humungousaur turned into Ghostfreak, and touched the dust, and Ghostfreak glew purple. Zs'Skayr! Stan was lying beside him. "Finally!" Zs'Skayr yelled. He looked at Stan. "Get up! Fight me!" Zs'Skayr yelled. Stan got up. "What the heck? I was sleeping, now I'm here!" Stan yelled. He transformed into Humungousaur, and tackled Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr possesed him, but Humungousaur went ultimate and Zs'Skayr flew out. Ultimate Humungousaur shot missles at Zs'Skayr, but Zs'Skayr dodged them. Ultimate Humungouaur slapped the Ultramatrix. He reverted into Humungousaur, but three spikes came out. He turned red and black. "ULTRA HUMUNGOUSAUR!" He yelled out. He used his new power to control fire and burned Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr screeched. Ultra Humungousaur used his new power of super speed and tackled Zs'Skayr. "NO! You can't defeat me!" Zs'Skayr yelled. Ultra Humungousaur ran at Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr smiled evily. He went into Ultra Humungousaur's chest. The Ultramatrix turned purple. "No.... No.... NO!" Ultra Humungousaur yelled out. Zs'Skayr flew out. He had a Ultramatrix on his wrist. "What?" Ultra Humungousaur asked. "I borrowed your Galvan DNA, then created a spare Ultramatrix, now look at this!" Zs'Skayr yelled. He turned on the Ultramatrix, but there wasn't a hologram. He slapped it down. The Ultramatrix disappeared on Zs'Skayr. He turned grey, then his head flipped over right side up, then he laughed. "Ultra Humungousaur, meet Ultra ''Zs'Skayr! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Ultra Zs'Skayr introduced. Ultra Zs'Skayr flew at Ultra Humungousaur. "Bring it!" Ulta Humungousaur yelled. He ran at Ultra Zs'Skayr, shooting fireballs. Ultra Zs'Skayr used his new ability to manipulate shadows. He made a shadow hand around Ultra Humungousaur, and started to pull him into the dark hole. "Bye Bye Rumin! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ultra Zs'Skayr laughed. Ultra Humungousaur transformed. "Ghostfreak!" Ghostfreak yelled out. He flew at Ultra Z'Skayr. "Pfft. You think you can defeat ''me?" Zs'Skayr challenged. Ghostfreak flew at him, then transformed. "WAY BIG!" Stan yelled. "Skadoosh." Stan said confidently. Ultra Zs'Skayr flew at him, making thousands of completly black Ghostfreak minions. They flew at Waybig, but Waybig shot a Cosmic Laser, making brightlight. Ultra Zs'Skayr shreeked, then flew away with his minions. We cut to Ultra Zs'Skayr in a regeneration tube. He was burnt. "I'll get my revenge on you Rumin. I swear." Ultra Zs'Skayr said. THE END! Aliens Used *Ultra Humungousaur (Debut;Possesed by Zs'Skayr;x2) *Ghostfreak (Possesed by Zs'Skayr) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultra Zs'Skayr (By Zs'Skayr) Characters *Stan Villains *Zs'Skayr/Ultra Zs'Skayr Category:Episodes